1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a billiards rack for setting up balls in unconventional arrays wherein the billiard balls do not touch one another, and to billiard games utilizing the unconventional arrays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional billiard games, a player starts by projecting the cue ball into a triangular array of object balls. The player then attempts to strike the object balls with the cue ball such that the object balls enter the pockets, and are withdrawn from play. The act of striking the initial array usually results in a scattered, random array of object balls over the playing surface. The effort to xe2x80x9csinkxe2x80x9d an object ball, or force the object ball into a pocket, varies with each object ball due to distance from the cue ball, and proximity to other object balls and to side walls of the billiard table.
Game apparatus has been proposed in the prior art which varies the initial array from the usual triangular array in which each object ball contacts at least two other object balls. U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,944, issued to Myers on Nov. 9, 1971, sets forth a billiards rack which locates object balls in a spaced apart cruciform array. The apparatus is unlike two of the racks of the present invention, which two are respectively straight and circular. Also, novel steps or methods of play which may be practiced with a circular novel rack do not lend themselves to the cruciform rack of Myers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,890, issued to Galedrige on Sep. 3, 1968, also shows a cruciform array. However, the balls in the cruciform array of Galedrige touch other balls, unlike those in the present invention. This has the effect of preventing certain steps or methods of play which are practiced in the present invention.
Unconventional set up arrays are also shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,788, issued to Harriman on Jan. 15, 1991, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,881, issued to Jaworski on Dec. 29, 1981. In this group, the arrays are not-linear or circular, as taught in the present invention. Also, the balls of the arrays of Harriman and Jaworski touch other balls, unlike the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention artificially creates certain arrays of object balls for billiards games which require certain skills on the part of the players. These arrays are only rarely encountered in conventional games, and even then not to the degree afforded in the present invention. Notably, object balls are arrayed in regular intervals spaced apart from each other. Billiard games that entail special rules may be played with the novel arrays of object balls.
In three variations each having an associated non-conventional game, the arrays are linear, circular, and cruciform. The object of each game is to project a selected object ball into one of the usual pockets without touching adjacent object balls. If an adjacent ball is touched, the player""s turn is terminated.
Preferably, the cue ball is placed anywhere on the playing surface at the player""s discretion, except in those games wherein placement is at least partially predetermined. The player then selects one object ball and attempts to project it into a pocket. When utilizing the circular array, it is possible to create variations of play by requiring in the game that the cue ball be initially located within the circle. Alternatively, the cue ball may be initially located outside the circle. It may then be required that the cue ball always remain either inside or outside the circle, as the players arbitrarily select. When utilizing the linear array, rules may be arbitrarily selected requiring the cue ball to remain on one side of the line, or alternatively that the cue ball alternately cross the line for each succeeding shot. Similar special rules may be adopted for use with the cruciform array.
In further variations applicable to any of the selected arrays, the initial array set up may be placed wherever the players wish. Proximity to one or more pockets will be arbitrarily determined, and hence those pockets can be eliminated from an active role in the game as a consequence of placement of the array.
It is contemplated that special skills involving shot placement and shot type will be called upon with much greater frequency than would naturally occur in conventional billiards. For example, maintaining the cue ball on one side of a row of object balls, the row being either straight or curved, may require emphasized utilization of backspin. Similar tactics or other specialized ball control tactics may be called for given the arbitrary constraints of the novel games. These requirements afford players an opportunity to practice or play with great frequency types of shots which would normally not arise in conventional billiards, although it will be apparent to those familiar with billiards that the novel set up apparatus can be adapted to otherwise conventional games. Additional challenges posed by the novel set up array and rules of play, and perception of slight differences in angular relationships can impart additional dimensions and renewed interest to the game of billiards.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide game apparatus enabling new methods of playing billiards.
It is another object of the invention that the new methods of play require control over contact of a cue ball with object balls.
It is a further object of the invention to limit where the cue ball is allowed to engage the playing surface.
Still another object of the invention is that the novel methods be compatible with conventional billiards games.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a variety of initial object ball arrays.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.